The Spam Bites Back!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: Kagome brings back SPAM from her era! What happens when the Spirit World has a lunch break?....OH NO..... Get ready for chaos!


**-NOTE;Sorry thatSenebe & other victims of SPAM's attack will be OOC! Once again, SORRY! Senebe's a made-up character ( OC ) A Reincarnate of a cerain priestess...

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1_**

It was a quiet day in Modern Day Tokyo, Japan where Kagome Higurashi packed some sandwiches, cup-a-noodle &... SPAM. Kagome jumped through the well & met up with Inuyasha. " Inuyasha! " Kagome called. " Keh! About time you came back you wench! " Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome just rolled her eyes & both of them made their way towards Kaede's hut. " Ah, I see you came back, child. " Kaede greeted, smiling.

" Hi Kagome! "

" Hello, Kagome-sama! "

" Welcome back, Kagome-chan! "

" Mew! "

" Hello, Kaede Obaa-chan! Hi everybody! " Kagome greeted back. " Here! I broughtyou all something to eat! "

" Ramen? " Inuyasha asked hopefully. " NO... " Kagome said, glaring at him, " I brought something new! SPAM! "

" SPAM? " Everybody asked questioningly. " What's that Kagome-chan? " Sango asked. " It's a type of meat from my era! Want to try? " Everyone except for Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha just, " Keh! "ed.

( A/N;Did I type that right? )

Everybody tried it, Sango said, " Wow! It's... GOOD! "

" Yeah! " Shippou said. " Not bad Kagome-sama! " Miroku approved, " By the way... I wonder ifSenebe knows something about SPAM? "

" I highly doubt it Miroku! " Kagome said.

**Meanwhile Back In the Spirit World...**

" Mmmm...M! " A beautiful woman said as she sat down with a spam sandwich, " Time to eat you up! Ahhh- " Before Senebe could get a bite, a cloud of dust was clouding the air as something ran past her. -Cough,cough,cough-

Senebe gasped, " My beautiful sandwich! Why...YOU...! " Her shock quickly turned to rage as she chased after the culprit which was no other than Kouga.

( A/N;If you want to know why Kouga was in the Spirit World, he got killed by Naraku when he met up with him.Sorry for any Kouga fans but I HATE HIM! )

" THAT WAS MY ONLY LUNCH BREAK YOU SCRAWNY WOLF! "Senebe yelled as she chased after Kouga. " AAAHHHHH! SORRY! SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE- "

" SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MANGY WOLF! YOU'RE GOING TO EXPERIENCE 100,000,000TH DEATHS ONCE I DEAL WITH YOU! "Senebe practically screamed with outrage.

Senebechased Kouga over the lush, green hills of the afterlife.

**Meanwhile back at the World of the Living...**

" Hmmmm, " Shippou & Miroku said, " I wonder if our fathers know anything about SPAM? "

**Back at the Spirit World... **

" MMMMM...M! " Both young men-... a young man & FOX said said as they looked at their sandwiches hungrily. " You delightful beauty, come to me! " Miroku's dad said happily. " Oh yes, what he said! " The fox said, his eyes gleaming.

" I'm so happy that you agree with me! " Miroku's dad said, grinning. " Now, for the moment we've been all been waiting for! Ah- "

Before either of them could take a single bite,Senebe & Kouga ran over both of them. Their sandwiches somehow ended up in both Kouga & Senebe's mouths. -Cough,cough,cough-

Both Miroku & Shippou's dad gasped, " OUR SANDWICHES! WHY...YOU...! FEAR OUR WRATH YOU ACCURSED BEASTS! " They chased the 2 of them feverishly, for all their worth.

**Back at the World of the Living...**

" Hey, " Sango said, snapping her fingers, " Kagome-chan, does THIS count as SPAM? "

**_Flashback_**

_" Father, " Chibi-Sango asked curiously, " What sandwich are you eating? "_

_" Why Sango, it's ham! What should I call this... ?... AH! How about SPAM? " Her father suggested. " SPAM? " Sango asked, " What does it stand for? "_

_" Specialized, Political, Aboriginal, Mush! " Her father replied. Sango didn't understand 3/4ths of it. " Youll get it one day Sango! " Her father said. Suddenly, the giant sandwich fell on top of Sango._

_" AHHHH! Are you okay? " Her father asked anxiously. " Don't worry father! I'm okay! " Sango replied under the huge pile of meat. " The SANDWICH! The BEAUTIFUL **SANDWICH**! "_

_Sango just rolled her eyes under the sandwich & tapped her 4 out of 5 fingers expectingly, fell upon deaf ears, considering it to be under the huge bundle._

**End Flashback**

Everybody sweatdropped at Sango's story. " Sure it may not be the best encounter with a huge sandwich, it WAS still funny! " Shippou said, giggling. " Well, I guess you're right... " Kagome said, smiling.

" Keh! " Inuyasha said. ' Still I wonder, ' Inuyasha thought, ' I wonder if mother & father knows anything about SPAM? '

**Back at the Spirit World...**

" Dear, I hope you brought your appitite! " Inutashio said as he took a seat, " Of course, Tashie! " Izayoi said. " Now, let's DIG IN! " Inutashio said happily. " AH- "

Before either of them could take a single bite from either side,a huge cloud of dust & sand covered them both & the sandwich they were eating.

( A/N;If you're wondering what I mean by ' Either side, ' you know in Lady & the Tramp when they start from one end & end up in the middle, kissing? It's the same thing Tashie & Iza were doing... until a certain SOMEONE or SOMEBOD**_IES_** had to screw the whole thing up! -Glaring at Senebe& gang )

-Cough,cough,cough- Inutashio & Izayoi gasped, " OUR SANDWICH! OUR _DATE!_ OUR **_HONEYMOON! WHY...YOU...! _**" They yelled as they chased the hoard.

**Back at the World of the Living**

" Hmmmmm... " They all said, " I wonder if- " Before anybody could say anything, a cloud of dust covered them all. -Cough,cough,cough- " Hey! OUR LUNCH! WHO DID THAT? " Suddenly, the spirits revealed themselves.

" HEY! " They all chased the hoard, not caring that it was their parents they were beating the crap out of. Oh yeah, it was an odd day in Feudal Japan.

**_Fin

* * *

_**

Okkkkk...I know the fanfic was retarded but who the Hell cares! Flame me!FEEL FREE! BUT SPAM ( I MEAN E-MAIL, NOT THE HAM ) THEN, MEET TETSUIGA! P.S, This is helped made by Inu-Cal-Hobs! 


End file.
